1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mobile terminal equipment having a time displaying function, and more particularly to mobile terminal equipment suitable for mobile telephones, for instance, to be used in a plurality of geographical areas differing in standard time.
2. Description of the Related Art
When mobile terminal equipment of this kind is to be used in any area belonging to a standard time zone different from that of its home memory station, it is desirable for the time display of the equipment to be automatically adjusted to the standard time of its use. For mobile terminal equipment of the IC card-inserting type, it would be more convenient for contact with the main area of the use (home town) of the IC card to have the standard time of the home town displayed rather than that of the area in which the mobile terminal equipment is used.
Mobile terminal equipment with a function to automatically calibrate the displayed time is disclosed for use in multi-channel access (MCA) systems in a Japanese patent disclosure gazette (patent application disclosure No. 1990-58937; disclosed on Feb. 28, 1990; the invention entitled a mobile communication system). This mobile terminal equipment receives reference time data from the radio base station, and calibrates its own time in accordance with the reference time data. However, if time data are added to data information, the need to process the time data will inevitably enlarge the circuitry of the mobile terminal in dimensions. This is undesirable for mobile telephone systems or other systems which require mobile terminal units to be simplified in configuration.